Another Cinderella story
by nicole-borg
Summary: Nicole's life is miserable After her father's death she ends up living with her stepmum and her stepsister To make things worse she's bullied at school everybody hates her accept her best friend Zayn But would her senior year bring more happiness or tears
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 :)

"Nicole, come here right now!" my step mum exclaimed.  
>Ever since my dad's death I've been treated as a slave. I was the kind of girl that was picked on and hurt by others continuously all because I was scared to talk and defend myself.<br>"Yes Lola," I said approaching her.  
>"I want a cappuccino with crepes right NOW!" she said harshly.<br>"Coming right up," I said.  
>I headed to the kitchen where I found my stepsister, Solange, making a mess in the kitchen. She was even worse then Lola because she made sure that true everyday of her life she would make my life a living hell.<br>I've just cleaned the kitchen!" I exclaimed.  
>"Looks like you'll have to clean it all over again, " she said laughing maliciously, as she exited the kitchen.<br>I made a cappuccino and some crepes and headed back to Lola's room, "here you go," I said and I ran out before I passed from this routine every single day before school:  
>1. Wake up at four in the morning,<br>2. Clean the house,  
>3. Make breakfast for both Lola and Solange,<br>to school, out of breath without getting breakfast myself.

I was at my senior year in High School, and I was looking forward to leave this hell of a school once and for all. I hated it so much! I was an oucast my only friend being Zayn. Every other person in the school made fun of me and called me names.

"Hello Nicole," Zayn said.  
>"Hey Zayn, what have you been up to?" I asked.<br>"Nothing, slept in today," he said grinning.  
>"Yeah me too, " I said sarcastically, "I had to wake up at four in the morning! That filthy old witch!"<br>I looked around the hall way and there he was, Liam. He was the most popular boy in school. He was a really good singer and really good looking. This made him even more popular. He was followed by his best buds Niall and Louis and holding hands with his girlfriend Katy. A pure blonde with yellow hair and sparkly blue eyes.  
>Which leads back to the fact that I have no chance with him, not while Katy was still around would. I know that he would never see me for who I am but for the outcast and geeky girl that everyone thinks I am.<p>

As they passed in front of me Katy started laughing, "Hiya servant-girl," she shouted for everyone to hear. All the people in the corridor started laughing.  
>Let the torture begin... <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't give any notice to them," Zayn whispered in my ear.  
>"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Let's go to class..." I replied.<br>We headed to our first class which was History. When we arrived we found that the class was split in two. Both Zayn and I sat at the usual places as we did everyday.  
>When everyone sat in class we noticed that there were three new students standing near Mr. Wesley's desk.<br>"So class," Mr. Wesley started, "we have three new students this week. We have the twins Gaby and Greta and Harry. Please make them feel at home."  
>The twins didn't look like twins at all. Gaby had green eyes and chestnut hair with a yellow fringe and Greta had brown eyes and tall brown hair. They where both very pretty.<br>Harry had also green eyes and curly brown hair. He flashed a smile at everyone as he passed to find a place to sit that showed his two dimples.  
>Gaby sat next to me, "Hi I'm Gaby," she said.<br>"Hi, I'm Nicole, and I'm not the kind of girl you should be talking to if you want to survive in this school...I'm the girl who everyone picks on," I whispered to her. She seemed really nice and I didn't wanna ruin High School for her.  
>"I don't care," she said smiling at me.<br>"So today as you've seen I've split up the class," he pointed at the half of the class I was sitting in, "this part of the class is going to pick up a name from the paper basket and whoever comes up will have to be the partner for a history project. Understood?"  
>A lot of chattering started. People in class were looking at me probably praying that I wouldn't choose their names. I don't know why everyone hates me so much because I don't talk in class, I don't bother anyone and even if you hate me, when you need my help I'm always there.<br>Zayn was counting with the other side of the class so I kind of wished to pick up his name.  
>First Mr. Wesley went in front of Gaby and she picked out a name...Zayn's name!<br>My world was over...  
>It was my turn to pick up a name. I put my hand in the paper bag. At that moment no one made a sound. I pulled out a piece of paper and as I opened it my heart started thumping fast.<br>I looked at the name written on the paper and I couldn't believe my eyes. The name was Liam Payne.  
>I picked out, "Liam Payne," I said as I looked over at him. He seemed chill but at that moment Katy stood up.<br>"What?" she exclaimed, "I'm not going to let my boyfriend do a project with nerdypants, uglyface!"  
>she said enraged.<br>"You don't tell me what to do!" Liam protested, "and don't call her names. What has she ever done to you!"  
>At that moment everyone stared back and forth from me to Liam and back to me.<br>"Katy, to the principles office...NOW!" Mr Welsey shouted.

The bell rang and Liam came over to my side so that we could talk about the project, "I'm sorry about what Sandy said!" Liam told me with an apologetic look on his face.  
>"Don't worry I get that kind of insults everyday," I said smiling sadly.<br>"Well, not from me," he said drying a tear that had escaped from my eye, "so when should we start working on our project?"  
>"When ever you want. The only problem is you cant come over at my house..."<br>"Why?"  
>"It's a long story," I said, "maybe...someday...I'll tell you."<br>"Oh that's ok. Come over at my house then...we should probably start tonight?"  
>We settled that I should meet him at his house at around eight in the evening. This meant that I had to work super hard to finish all my assignments, do the laundry, cook dinner and do what ever else that witch wanted me to do.<br>Classes started to pass quickly. It was a surprise when Greta and Gaby came over to the table that Zayn and I were sitting at since usually it was only us.  
>That new boy Harry came over too. It seems that this year is going to be a really good one after all.<br>When school finished I ran my way to the so called 'home' after saying goodbye to Zayn and my new friends who turned out to be just amazing!  
>When I arrived home I went straight to the laundry room and put a load of white clothes into the washing machine, then headed back to the kitchen and started cooking what Lola wanted for today:<br>Starter: Chicken soup.  
>Main course: chicken breast with roasted potatoes.<br>Dessert: Apple crumble.  
>I started on with the cooking and time started flying by 5pm...5:30pm...6pm.<br>I knew that I didn't have enough time to finish everything so I rushed out to buy Lola some apple crumble from a bakery near by.  
>When I arrived back home I set the food on the table and called Solange and Lola to come and eat. I had eaten some soup in a rush and ran to the laundry room and hung to washed clothes.<br>Finally I was finished with all that I had to do! After taking a shower and changing in some of my best clothes I started doing my home work but I had merely finished the math homework when I realized that the time was already quarter to eight. I grabbed my keys and some books that I had borrowed that day from the library so that we could work on our history project on king Arthur, and ran out of the house before they tell me to do anything else.  
>I arrived at Liam's house about ten minutes late...It's not a very good impression but nothing to do about it now.<br>Liam was waiting for me outside.  
>"Sorry I'm late!" I said.<br>"Don't worry."  
>"Come on let's go inside," he said grabbing my hand as he pulled me inside the house.<p>

_**Hey guys this is the first time I'm posting one of my stories on this web site **____** I hope you all like it. Feel free to review and comment on my writing xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So have you found anything in that book?" Liam asked, breaking the silence that had taken over in his room.  
>"I found this paragraph that says that King Arthur was a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who, according to Medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Romano-Celtic Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century, and there's more information on the next few pages," I replied.<br>"I found something too. We should mark the pages for tonight and then we each take a book and summarize the information."  
>"Okay, that's a good idea," I said smiling at him.<br>"So, how about we get to know each other a little bit better?" he asked looking at me curiously.  
>I felt my face turn red. I never thought that such a good looking guy would be interested in my life and more importantly me.<br>"Okay, you go first..."  
>"Well I'm Liam, you know that," he said winking at me, "my life is music. I love Toy story...of course you can see that," he said looking at all the action figures from the toy story movie that had, "I have two sisters and a goldfish. I'm pretty happy with my life the way it is...I don't know what else to say."<br>"Now it's my turn isn't it?" I asked.  
>"Yes," he replied.<br>"Well, I'm Nicole. I have a pretty boring life. Maybe that's why everyone hates me so much. Well everyone but Zayn he's like the brother I never had. My father passed away two years ago and from that day till now I've been living with my step mum and step sister..." I trailed off.  
>Tears welled up in my eyes.<br>"You don't need to tell me anything, if it hurts so much," he said looking at me smiling.  
>He patted the empty space next to him on his bed. I went over and sat beside him.<br>"They make it a point that my life is a living hell. You don't know how hard I work to clean the house, cook and do the laundry. Do my homework and go to school. To make it all worse at school everyone makes my life miserable. I get called all sorts of names, without knowing why...I have never done anything wrong! Today that comment from Solange today really hurt me..." by the end of this I had burst into tears. Liam had put he arm around me and tried to comfort me, "If i makes you feel any better, I've broken up with Solange. I don't like people who act like bitches. I like people who are kind and amazing just the way they are...like you. You are really amazing. You need to stand up for yourself and never let anyone else put you down."  
>"Yeah, I tell myself that everyday and Zayn told me those same words god knows how many times, but when I hear people talking about me or trying to hurt me I just stand there and say nothing...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be boring you with my problems," I said realizing that I had said to much to a person I barely knew.<br>"Don't worry. If you need anything just ask me," he said.  
>"I'd better go because it's getting late," I said.<br>"Let me walk you home," he said as he went to grab my jacket that was hanging on a chair.

The project was turning out to be the best thing that happened to me. The fact that I was started to hang out with Liam after school made me change my mind about him. I used to think that he was a jerk just like nearly every other boy in this school but this made me realize that he was an amazing person.  
>I started hanging out with Gaby, Greta, Zayn and Harry. We became really great friends and they didn't care what the rest of the world said about me.<br>I did the usual routine before school and left the house meeting Zayn around the corner.  
>We walked to school talking about what happened to us the day before.<br>"Do you think that Gaby likes me?" Zayn asked out of the blue.  
>"What?" I asked shocked.<br>"Do you think that Gaby likes me?" he asked again.  
>"I don't know...Would you like me to ask her?" I asked uncomfortably.<br>He stopped me from walking by blocking my way. He tilted my head up to look at him and he smiled at me, "Don't worry I'm not going to forget about my best friend. Nic, I love you...you know that," He said as he caught my hand.  
>"Yeah, I know,I love you too," I sniffed, "I just don't want to lose you."<br>"You're not going to lose me," he said squeezed my hand.  
>"Then I'll ask her today...but between us. I think she likes you too. Why didn't you ask her yourself...you're doing a project together aren't you?" I asked him as I poked his shoulder.<br>"Yeah, but I get nervous. I start to think that she might not like me," he said while scratching the back of his head.  
>I laughed. I always noticed when he was nervous or shy because he starts scratching the back of his head like mad.<br>When we arrived at school I saw Liam passing in the corridor. I waved at him and when he saw me he looked at the floor and passed by me without giving me another glance or a single wave.  
>To me it felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. My heart seemed to stop for two seconds.<br>"What happened?" Zayn asked while looking at me with a worried look.  
>"I have no idea," I said as a tear escaped from my eye, "I didn't do anything to him."<p>

Please give me feedback on the story. I hope you al like it


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam hasn't talked or looked at me once today," I told Zayn sadly as we were heading back home after school.  
>"He's a jerk. First time I see him tomorrow I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Zayn said angrily.<br>"No," I said, "I have to learn to defend myself."  
>"What are you going to do then?" Zayn asked me.<br>"I'm going to talk to him tonight. He's coming over to my house to work on the project," I said.  
>"I have arrived," he said, "by the way, did you manage to ask Gaby today?"<br>"Ugh! I forgot...please please forgive me," I said apologetically, "I'm really sorry."  
>"Don't worry," he said smiling reassuringly at me.<br>"I'll ask her tomorrow. I promise."  
>I hugged Zayn and continued to my house. When I arrived I headed straight upstairs to change and then started on the usual work.<br>While scrubbing the bathroom floor, washing clothes and cooking dinner I taught what I was going to say to Liam. I had a feeling that I was going to chicken out of things but this was a test for me, to show people that I can stand up for myself.  
>After finishing my home work I took a shower and changed in some decent clothing. I looked at the time and it was five minutes to eight. I headed outside and waited for Liam in the front garden.<br>I had a feeling that he wasn't going to show up and it was a huge surprise when I saw him turn the corner and walk towards me.  
>"Hey Nicole," he said smiling.<br>"Hi," I said coldly.  
>He gulped, "What's up with you?" he asked me.<br>"I'm okay...what I really want to know is what's up with you? You avoided me all day!"  
>"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed.<br>"Yeah it's not your fault...I know. It's the fault of all those people you listen to! You are like a puppet Liam! Your friends pull the strings and you move, talk and react accordingly. I don't know about you but I'm starting to realize that I should be standing up for myself. I shouldn't let people tell me what to do! I shouldn't let people control my life. Well so what I look geeky sometimes. I don't dress in the best clothing...why? because I don't have the money to buy clothes! I'm living in hell but it's time that I find heaven," I said.  
>Liam looked at me sadly and I continued, "Don't worry. I'll finish the project on my own and we both get the credit for it. Goodbye."<br>I turned to get inside but he caught my hand, "Nicole please wait."  
>"I'm sorry Liam. I'm done letting people hurt me. I opened my heart to you told you about my life and what did you do?"<br>He looked down and I saw a tear falling from his eyes down his cheek. He let go of my hand and I walked for the door. I really wanted to look back and tell him that I forgive him and that we were still friends, that he could come in and we'd finish the project together but I couldn't. I'll let him think about it and then he'll see who's right.

As I entered the door and went upstairs to my room I couldn't help but let the uncontrollable tears fall down my eyes.  
>During this first week of school I felt as if with new friends and the most popular boy in school on my side, a huge weight had been lifted on my shoulder. But now it felt as if everything that was making me feel better is turning against me.<br>I peeked through the window from behind the curtain and I saw that Liam was still there. He was sat on the pavement with his head in his hand.  
>My heart broke just that minute I was just about to rush outside when I heard my bedroom door lock.<br>"Now you are to stay in your room. I'll open up for you on Sunday morning..." I heard Lola say.  
>"But tomorrow's the dance!" I exclaimed, "Please I can't miss the dance!"<br>"Sure you can...that's why you're locked in," she said walking away from the door laughing.  
>Tears were running faster down my face, "I hate you," I screamed. At that moment I heard Liam shouting, "Nicole are you alright?"<br>I ran to the window, "You see what I have to pass through everyday! I'm locked in I can't go to the dance now. This is the cherry on top of the cake."  
>At that moment Liam turned and left walking fast.<br>Nice. He didn't even say anything.  
>I grabbed the phone and wrung Zayn but as I dialled the number I noticed that the my phone had been disconnected, I had left my mobile phone downstairs and to make things worse my download limit had expired so I was totally disconnected from the outside world. I couldn't believe it. My life couldn't get any worse.<br>I missed my dad so much. Mum had died about twelve years ago and he had raised me all alone. Then he married this cold hearted woman that made it a point to make my life miserable. I looked at a picture of dad and I and curled up like a ball on my bed, "I miss you dad," I whispered, "You don't know how much I miss you."  
>Tears fell down from my eyes, "I can't take it anymore dad. Sometimes I wish I was dead or that I hadn't been born at all. With you gone I have no one…except Zayn. Dad, I've made some new friends this year. But as I seemed to start feeling better this guy, Liam starts avoiding me at school because his friends hate me. This makes me feel miserable. But now I feel worse I'm locked in my room, and I c-can't go to the dance," I said as the tears started flowing down my cheeks again, "I wish I could talk to you for just one last time, see you face again. But I know you're with me, everyday in here," I said pointing at my heart.<br>I switched on the radio and at that moment True Colors started playing. It was my dad's favorite song and I know that somehow by this song he wanted to send me a message. That I shouldn't give up and that although he's gone he's always there for me, he's always here with me...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and went into the bathroom to get a quick shower and wash my teeth and face. Thank God I had a bathroom in my bedroom!  
>After changing into some comfortable clothes I looked out of the window only to find that Lola's car wasn't in the drive way, 'Of course,' I said to myself, 'She took Solange to buy her dress.'<br>She still hadn't bought it. I had worn the same dress that my dad had bought me two years in a row and I was going to wear it again tonight, if Lola hadn't locked my up.  
>Since I was home alone I tried to open the lock with a hair clip but failing miserably as I broke the hair clip in the lock but I managed to get it out.<br>I was completely bored and really really hungry.  
>I decided to work on the project so that time could pass more quickly and the misery of having to miss the dance would lessen.<br>I worked on it as hard as I could and I managed to finish it. I had all the information printed out when Liam and I where searching on his computer. When I remembered of Liam I was about to start crying again but I managed to hold back the tears.  
>At that moment I heard someone calling my name. I ran to the window and saw Gaby and Greta, "Hey," I said happily, "I'm so glad to see you! But I can't open the door for you Lola locked my in my room."<br>"Yeah we know," Greta said, "that's why Zayn brought a ladder."  
>I laughed as I saw Zayn coming round the corner carrying a ladder in his hands soon followed by Harry holding the ladder from the other side.<br>"You're the best," I said to all of them as tears of joy started flowing down my eyes.  
>"Now, Zayn and I are leaving, we'll leave you girls alone. They will help you prepare for the dance and then we'll do something we've learned from prison break to get you out of here," Harry said.<br>Gaby and Greta climbed up the ladder and came in through the window, "Thanks guys," I said, "I don't know how but I will repay you, I promise."  
>Zayn and Harry left taking the ladder with them.<br>"We are going to stay here with you till tonight. If Lola arrives is there a place were we could hide?" Gaby asked.  
>"Is the closet good?" I asked her, "It's not that big but you'll fit in."<br>"Ok," Greta said.  
>They were both carrying big bags. I was curious as to what was inside them, "So, what's inside the bags?" I asked.<br>"Our dresses," Greta said, "Including yours."  
>"What? But I already have one," I said.<br>"Yeah," Gaby replied, "The same one you've worn two years in a row."  
>I turned around because I didn't want them to see me cry, "It reminds me of my father. He had bought it for me and a few days later he died. He didn't even get the chance to see me in it."<br>"Yeah, we know, Zayn told us. Now it's time to let go," Gaby said as she put her hands on my shoulders, "We bought you a dress that I'm sure you're gonna love!"  
>Greta pulled out a purple long dress that had a big bow on the back, "Oh my God," I said as I took the dress in my hand, "This is beautiful."<br>"You don't have to pay us anything. Zayn, Harry, Gaby and I bought it all together for you," Greta said.  
>I hugged both of them, "You are pretty amazing friends."<br>"Go ahead try it on," Gaby said.  
>I ran into the bathroom and tried the dress on. It fit perfectly. I went out of the bathroom to show them the dress and they smiled at me, "It fits you perfectly," Gaby said.<br>"I know," I replied excitedly.  
>As I changed back into my clothes Gaby and Greta took out their dresses. Greta's dress was a strapless baby pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles. It looked as if it was one of those beautiful dresses that Greek goddesses used to wear. Gaby had a really pretty light blue dress that was off shoulder. On the shoulder she had a bow that made the dress look even prettier than it already was.<br>I sat down on the bed, "Gaby, could I talk to you?"  
>"Yeah sure," she said as she sat down next to me.<br>"Do you like Zayn?" I asked her.  
>Her face turned red. Greta giggled, "Believe me, she's obsessed!"<br>Gaby grabbed one of the pillows that were laid on my bed and threw it at Greta, "Shut up."  
>Gaby turned to me, "Yes, I do like him. Does he like me?"<br>"I wouldn't be asking you this if he doesn't like you," I said as I smiled at her.  
>Then we continued rummaging in the bags to combine the make up with the dress and decide how to wear our hair.<p>

Lola and Solange didn't come back home till late in the afternoon at around five o'clock. Harry and Zayn had brought us lunch. They were such amazing friends. At eight in the evening Solange came knocking on my door. At that moment Gaby and Greta jumped off my bed and hid in the closet, "I'm coming in you twat," she said as she unlocked the door with the key.  
>"Oh I'm a twat?" I asked, "Then what kind of obnoxious idiot are you?"<br>"Ah, Nicole, Nicole, Nicole. You see this pretty dress I'm wearing…this shows that I'm going to the dance and you aren't," she said laughing, "and, you know Liam, don't you? Well he's going to be all over me. He told me that he was waiting for the day to stop working with you on the project because he hates you…"  
>"He did?" I asked.<br>"Of course. Now tell me, who would ever want to work on a project with you more over be your friend. Well accept that goofball."  
>"Zayn is not a goofball. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be right now. He's an amazing person. And you're just the contrary a selfish, greedy, manipulative girl who like's to make other people's life a living hell! Go to the stupid dance I don't give a damn about it! And if you want Liam take him!"<br>I pushed her outside and slammed the door in her face. She locked the door again and I heard the key fall on the ground with a thud. I looked out of the window and saw Lola and Solange heading to the car. Lola wasn't going to be back till late because she was attending a concert of her favourite band…whom I had never heard of before.  
>"Guy's you can come out now. We started dressing up and as Greta curled my hair I straightened Gaby's. Greta had amazing hair and she didn't want to straighten it nor curl it. So she had bought a flower that matched the colour of her dress and attached it to her hair. We all did our make up and wore our sandals and then waited for the boys to come and pick us up.<br>"It hurt so much when she said that Liam couldn't wait for the moment to stop working with me on the project…" I said sadly.  
>"She's a liar! Liam was the one who told Zayn that you were locked here in the first place. If he didn't tell us than we wouldn't have known anything," Greta said.<br>"Really? He did that, for me?" I asked them. I couldn't believe it. So he did care for me after all.  
>"Yes silly. I think that he really really likes you," Gaby said.<br>"Yeah, he likes me but he doesn't want to talk to me in front of his friends. Wow," I said.  
>"Why did you want to go tonight then?" Gaby asked me.<br>"I wanted to have some fun," I said. Gaby gave me a suspicious look, "Okay okay! I wanted to see if what I said to Liam has worked. If he talks to me. If he holds my and again and dries the tears from my eyes like he did when we were working on the project."  
>"I think he will," Greta said. I smiled at her.<br>'Would Zayn…kiss me tonight?" Gaby asked me.  
>"Yeah, I think so. Take care of him. He's a really amazing guy, and you're really lucky to have him," I said smiling.<br>"Oh my God, You like him too. I don't want to interfere…" Gaby started to say but I interjected, "No Gab, he's like my brother. I love him but not in that way."  
>At that moment we heard the doorbell ring. I looked out of the window and Saw that Harry and Zayn had come to pick us up. Harry was standing next to Lore. She looked up at the window and when she saw me she looked back down again. She was one of those who used to give me a hard time at school but lately she had stopped.<br>I threw Zayn the front door keys and he opened and I heard him running up the stairs, "Zayn there's a key on the floor somewhere in the corridor that opens this door," I said.  
>"Found it," he replied. I heard the door unlock and when I saw Zayn I jumped on to him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"<br>"My pleasure," he said, "Nicole…I…can't…breath."  
>I let go of him, "Sorry," I said laughing.<p>

When we arrived at the dance I wore a mask so that Solange wouldn't see me. Zayn and Gaby were holding hands and Lore and Harry went to dance. Greta and I were left alone, "Isn't there a guy that you have a crush on?" I asked her.  
>"Well there's that guy," she said pointing at one of Liam's best friends, Louis.<br>"You like Louis, you should go talk to him," I said.  
>"What if he doesn't like me?" Greta asked me.<br>"You're a really pretty girl. He surely won't say no to you," I said reassuringly.  
>At that moment Liam went on stage. He took the mic in his hands and started talking, "These few days I met this girl which opened her heart to me. Showed me that although she wasn't being treated right she was walking through life with her head held high. She gave me a lesson, that I shouldn't listen to anyone but myself. Through these few days I fell in love with this girl," he gulped, "she is not here tonight, but I still want to sing her this song. This song is dedicated to you Nicole, wherever you are."<br>I listened to every word in the song. He sang 'What you mean to me' by Sterling night and the lyrics were something like this:

Can't blame you for thinking; That you never really knew me at all; I tried to deny you  
>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<br>I thought I was protecting you; From everything that I go through; But I know that we got lost along the way  
>Here I am with all my heart; I hope you understand; I know I let you down; But I'm never gonna make; That mistake again; You brought me closer; To who I really am; Come take my hand; I want the world to see; What you mean to me; What you mean to me<br>Just know that I'm sorry; I never wanted to make you feel so small; Our story is just beginning; But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)  
>And every time I think of you; I think of how you pushed me through; And show me how much better I could be<br>Here I am with all my heart; I hope you understand; I know I let you down; But I'm never gonna make; That mistake again; You brought me closer; To who I really am;  
>Come take my hand; I want the world to see; What you mean to me (yeah)<br>You make me feel like I'm myself; Instead of being someone else; I wanna live that every day; You say what no one else was saying; You know exactly how to get to me; You know it's what I need; It's what I need yeah  
>Here I am with all my heart; I hope you understand (I hope you understand); I know I let you down; But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again); You brought me closer; To who I really am; So come take my hand; I want the world to see; What you mean to me; What you mean to me.<p>

I turned to Greta, "Tell Liam I'll be waiting for him in the school yard."  
>I headed to the school yard waiting eagerly for Liam to show up.<p>

_**I hope you like this story and the way it's turning out :) I'd love it if you give me feedback on what you think about the story and if there is a way to make it better :) Thanks guys :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't wait for long as after a few minutes I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I spun around and I saw Liam approaching me. My heart started beating fast, "Nicole? Is that you?" he asked.  
>"Yes…" I said.<br>He started walking even faster and when he got to me he caught my hand and started talking, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I shouldn't let other control my life…"  
>I put my finger on his soft lips, "Just tell me, did you really mean all you said on stage?"<br>"Yes, I did with all my heart," he said with a sincere look in his eyes.  
>"I have to tell you something else," he said smiling, "actually I have to sing you something else: My love, here I stand before you; I am yours now from this moment on<br>Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking; We'll share forever, this I promise you. And when I look in your eyes; All of my life is before me; And I'm not running anymore; 'Cause I already know I'm home; With every beat of my heart; I'll give you my love completely; My darling, this I promise you."  
>As he ended the 'you' part he took off my mask and leaned towards me. His face was inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face until his lips touched mine.<br>My heart started beating fast as we were clinging on to each other with his lips moving accordingly to mine.  
>He stopped kissing me and put his forehead against mine. We looked in each other's eyes and from that moment I realised that he was the one I was made to be with. He was my other half and from his eyes I could see that he was thinking the same thing too.<br>"Would you care for a dance?" he said as he looked at me.  
>"I'd love too, but I can't go back inside…" I said sadly.<br>"That's why I brought this," he said as he took out his ipod. He gave me one of the earphones which I attached to my ear. He pressed play and 'Your Song' started.  
>He put his hands behind my back and I put mine around his neck. We swayed to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder, "What are you going to do now?"<br>"For what?" he asked me.  
>"What are you going to do, since you confessed you liked me in front of the whole school?" I asked him curious.<br>"I confessed that I'm in love with you in front of the whole school," he corrected me, "Now I'm going to let everyone do their judgement without giving a damn of what all of them say or do."  
>He stopped dancing and caught my hand between his hands, "I don't know what you did to me but from that first night, when I really got to know you better, you put a spell on me. All I think about is you," he whispered in my ear.<br>"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.  
>"Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone is in love with you?" he asked me.<br>"Because I'm boring and ugly…" I said.  
>"Have you looked at yourself? You're like the most beautiful girl in school right now. You just love to hide behind that shell it's time you hatch and show the world how beautiful you really are," he said.<br>I didn't know what to say. No one has ever said those things to me but they made me feel so special.  
>"All I think about is you too," I said to him as I rested my head again on his shoulders.<br>At that moment I saw Zayn and Gaby coming out in the school yard. They didn't seem to notice us as they were talking to each other holding hands. Then Zayn held Gaby tightly to him and kissed her. I smiled and whispered in Liam's ear, "Look behind you."  
>He spun around and smiled, "seems like everyone is happy."<br>"Well not everyone," I said.  
>"Who's not happy?" he asked me.<br>"Greta…She has a crush on Louis but she is scared to talk to him," I said.  
>"I'll talk to him for her, if she'd like me to?" Liam said.<br>"Oh, you're such an amazing person, you know that?" I said as I hugged him. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't resist but let him kiss me again.

"What time is it?" I asked Liam.  
>"Half past eleven," he said resting his head on mine.<br>I still had thirty minutes of heaven then as by midnight I had to leave and get back home. Lola was going to be back at around one o'clock in the morning.

"You are an amazing singer," I said to Liam.  
>I looked at him and I saw him blush. I giggled, "Why are you blushing?" I asked him.<p>

"You make me nervous," he said, "and thanks."  
>I laughed, "Wow it's nice to hear that I make someone nervous."<br>He held me tightly to him. I started to shiver, "You're cold," Liam said as he took of his blazer and put it around my shoulder.  
>"Thanks," I said as I cuddled in his blazer and to him. I could smell the sent of his perfume on the blazer and it smelled really good.<br>I heard the school clock chime midnight, "Oh my God, midnight!"  
>I jumped off the bench we were sitting and ran to the corner where Zayn and Gaby were still hugging and kissing. I pulled Zayn up, "Midnight," I said, "I'm sorry Gaby."<p>

I looked at her with an apologetic look, "Don't worry," she said with an understanding look.  
>I started running towards the schools front gate. As I was running I heard Liam call my name. I looked around with tears welling up in my eyes, "I'm sorry," I whispered.<p>

At a certain point one of my heals broke and I took the shoe off and left it on the floor. I continued running with Zayn beside me until we arrived at the school's gate. There I put the mask on so that nobody would recognise me. I saw Niall, one of Liam's best friends, with his girlfriend, Christine. They were literally attached to each other. Niall's hands were knotted in her brown shoulder length hair. When she saw us pass by she stepped away and pushed Niall. She was a really shy girl. I somehow related myself to her but we didn't talk much.  
>I saw Zayn's mum waiting for us in the car in front of the school. I rushed to her and as I was walking<p>

I heard a girl shout, "Hey you guys wait up!" I spun around and looked at the person that was shouting at us. She was Liam's younger sister, Carly, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was really pretty.  
>"What?" I asked trying not to sound that angry and desperate to leave.<br>"You forgot your prom gift," she said as she handed us both a book mark which had a rose printed on it and the date of the prom, "The prom pictures will be updated on the school website tomorrow and you'll have to enter the user name and password on the back of this bookmark to access them."  
>"Thanks, Carly," I said.<p>

"Why are you wearing a mask? Who are you exactly?" she asked curiously.  
>"Ummm, it's a long story, bye," I said as I entered the car as quickly as I could before she could ask me anything else, "Drive drive, fast!" I said to Zayn's mum as she started speeding down the road. <p>

Feel free to comment I hope you're all enjoying the story


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn's mum halted the car to a stop in front of the house and Zayn and I rushed out as she left. Zayn didn't live far away so he'd have to walk it back home.  
>We ran up the stairs and I hugged Zayn, "How could I ever repay you?"<br>"Your friendship is enough," he said.  
>I closed the door and he locked it with the key. I heard the car park in the drive way, "Shit." I said angrily stamping my foot on the floor.<br>"What happened?" Zayn asked.  
>"Lola's back!" I exclaimed.<br>"I'll try to get out from the back door," Zayn said as I heard him hurry down the stairs.  
>I heard Lola coming upstairs. I didn't have enough time to change! I jumped on the bed and covered my self with the sheets faking being asleep.<br>I heard the door unlock and then Lola peeked inside. When she say that I was asleep I heard her laugh, "Marrying that old bag was the best thing I've ever done. I got a slave to torture and a fortune off her back."  
>I crushed the pillow with my hand in order not to jump off the bed and rip her head off. She didn't love my father she was just another selfish, greedy and manipulative bitch.<br>She closed the door yet again but didn't lock it this time. When I was sure that she had left the room I got up from bed and took off the dress changing in some sweat pants and a T-Shirt. I tied my hair into a pony tail and sat on my bed. I smiled as I remembered all that had happened tonight. I had found the most amazing friends ever. Although I had known Gaby, Greta and Harry for just a few weeks they were treating me as if we had been friends for a life time. And then when I heard Liam singing to me on stage confessing to every one that he liked…I mean, is falling in love with me. Wow I just can't believe that someone would ever fall in love with me.  
>But he was and he had said it to me, he had kissed me with those soft, warm lips of his. All of a sudden I came back to life as I heard something hit the window. I moved towards the window and saw Liam holding his guitar. I opened the window, 'What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling.<br>"You ran away, I was worried about you!" Liam said.  
>"Aw you're such a gentleman," I said as my heart skipped a beat.<br>"Listen to this," he said as he sat on the floor and placed his guitar on top of him.  
>"But they'll hear you!" I said to him.<br>"I don't care. They should hear me! They should know that there are people that care about you and are ready to fight for you," he said.  
>So he started to play his guitar and he sang me this song (.comwatch?v=ib8Bxo8MJ60)  
>When he finished Lola came rushing outside, "What the hell are you doing here! This is private property get off here!"<br>"I'm singing to her, because I care about her! You filthy old witch," Liam said.  
>I rushed outside as soon as I saw Lola running towards him. I managed to arrive just in time. I ran in front of Liam, "To get to him you first have to go through me!" I said smirking at her.<br>"Well that would be easy," she said.  
>"Try," I said.<br>Liam grabbed my hand and started running fast with me running behind him. I heard Lola scream, "You'll pay when you get back!"  
>Liam started laughing and I couldn't help but giggle, "That was…something," I said.<br>We sat on a bench. Liam opened a bag and took out my shoe. The one that I had broken the heel. But the heel was repaired.  
>"I repaired it for you," he said.<br>He bent down on his knees took off the ballerina shoes I was wearing and put the shoe on my foot, "ah it fits perfectly."  
>I smiled at him, "You remind me a bit of Cinderella you know?"<br>"Really?" I asked him.  
>"Yes, and I'm the prince then aren't I?"<br>I smiled and felt my face turn red, "I think so."  
>He lifted my face up and gazed deeply in my eyes. I felt a shiver down my spine as his eyes met mine. I turned my face down again and started fiddling with my fingers. I was really nervous.<br>He turned my face again, "You have the most beautiful eyes you know that?" he said.  
>He started kissing me again and I swear I could have stayed like this forever.<br>I cuddled close to him settling my head on his chest hearing his heart beat fast and feeling his chest moving up and down every time he breathed.  
>"I could stay like this forever," he said as he stroked my hair. He lifted me up and told me to sit on him. I did so and he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear the words that every Cinderella would want to hear from her prince, "I love you."<p>

I woke up the next morning only to find myself sleeping in Liam's bed. I looked around the room, Liam wasn't there. I jumped off the bed and headed down stairs. I saw Carly in the kitchen making some cereal, "Where's Liam?" I asked her.  
>"He's sleeping on the couch," she said smiling at me.<br>"He slept on the couch!" I exclaimed.  
>"He really likes you," she said to me, "otherwise he wouldn't be so caring."<br>I smiled at her she took out another bowl and made some cereal for me too. We ate in awkward silence, I didn't know what to say. What if she doesn't like me being with her brother?  
>"You're really quiet," she said.<br>"It's not that I'm quiet it's just that I don't know what to say," I said smiling at her.  
>"Well, I know you're dating my brother and all…" she said.<br>"Well not exactly, we haven't gone to our first date yet," I said, "Can you keep a secret?"  
>"Yeah sure," she said.<br>"The girl behind the mask, yesterday, that was me," I winked at her and she laughed.  
>"I don't know why but somehow I knew it was you," she said.<br>I finished my bowl of cereal and told Carly that I was going to talk to Liam. As I got out of the kitchen Liam's mum passed by, "Good morning Nicole. Did you sleep well?"  
>"Yeah, Liam's bed is comfortable," I said.<br>Liam's mum headed in the kitchen while I made my way to the living room.  
>Liam was still asleep on the couch. I knelt on the floor and stroked his hair. It was so soft. At that moment he opened his eyes and smiled at me, "Good morning sunshine," he said.<br>"Good morning," I replied.  
>"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.<br>"Yes I did sleep well, but you didn't!"  
>"Yes I did, my couch is really comfortable," he said.<br>"I slept on the bench yesterday, didn't I?"  
>"Yes you did," he replied, "I carried you all the way home."<br>I hugged him. He was such a gentle man. He hugged me tightly and at that moment Carly came in the living room, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as her face turned red.  
>"Don't worry come in," Liam said, "we were just hugging."<br>Carly came inside and sat on the couch, I sat next to Liam as he held my hand, "What am I going to do?" I asked him,"I can't go back now, she'd kill me," I said.  
>"Come live with me," he said.<br>"I can't," I said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Where are you going to sleep? On the couch? No, it's too much to ask. I'll try to get a small place of my own, get a job to pay the rent and stuff," I said.  
>"No you won't, we'll decide about what will happen later," he said, "Right now you need to go out. Have some fun."<br>"Could I just go back and get some of my stuff from my house?" I asked him.  
>"Sure but I'll come with you, and you can come too," he said to Carly.<br>"Okay, I'll go change," she said.  
>Liam took me up to his room and hugged me again. I could feel his strong arms around me as he held me tightly to him, "Every thing is going to be alright," he said.<br>I looked up at him and he removed my hair from in front of my eyes and put it behind my ears. He kissed me and at that moment Carly came in his room, "Oh God!" she exclaimed, "I'm ruining all your moments."  
>"Liam and I both laughed, "Don't worry," I said, "We'll get loads of these moments by time."<br>I sat on the bed as Liam changed his clothes in the bathroom.  
>After changing we all headed to my house, not knowing what we would find. When we arrived the car wasn't in the drive way. I was relieved, Lola wasn't home. I opened the door and went straight up to my room. I took out a luggage and started throwing clothes in it, "Where did you get these clothes? They look as if they're at least twenty years old," Carly said to me.<br>Liam gave her an angry look and she instantly stopped talking, "I don't go shopping much, these are clothes I mainly buy from charities."  
>"Then I know what we're going to do today," Carly said, "We'll go shopping!"<br>"I'd love to," I said, "I had saved up some money for the dress but I got one from my friends."  
>I found a fairytale book that my dad used to read to me when I was little, I smiled at it as a tear fell down from my eyes when I remembered of all the memories of my dad. At that moment Liam hurried from were he was standing and came to me as he held my free hand, "Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.<br>"It's nothing, this book just reminds me of my dad," I said, "he used to read it to me when I was younger."  
>I put the book and the frame with a picture of mum dad and I in the luggage and told Liam and Carly that we could leave this house. After closing the door I wished with all my heart to never go back inside that house ever again! <p>


	8. Chapter 8

We headed back to Liam's home so I could put the luggage in his bed room.  
>"Are you coming with us?" Carly asked Liam.<br>"Yes of course," he said.  
>I jumped with joy. I knew that although it's been these last few weeks that Liam and I had gotten to know each other, he was the one I wanted all along. I didn't want a second of the day to pass without him being there with me.<br>His mum drove us to the mall and we started visiting shop after shop, starting from Primark, New Look, Miss Selfridges, Debenhams, Abercombie, Hollister, Topshop and loads of other shops.  
>Liam kept buying and buying me clothes I felt uncomfortable. I mean how much money could he have? Then on the other side they were quite a rich family. I decided that with the little money I had I would buy him something.<br>"Who's your favourite singer?" I asked him as we approached a music shop.  
>"Leona Lewis," he said, "she's pretty and has a beautiful voice, but I know someone who's prettier."<br>He spun me to face him and kissed me softly. He stroked my face gently.  
>"How could I ever thank you enough?" I asked him.<br>"No thank you is needed," he said, "your love is enough."  
>"Are you guys coming or are you going to act all loved up!" Carly said.<br>I laughed, "Come on let's go."  
>"Let's go in the music shop," Carly said.<br>"I got Liam distracted over some guitars and went on searching for Leona Lewis's album. I found it quickly and I paid for it.  
>"Nicole?" I heard Liam say, "Where did she go?"<br>"I don't know," Carly said to him.  
>"I'm here," I said as the girl behind the counter gave me the CD in a bag.<br>I ran to Liam, "This is for you," I said.  
>"I don't want you to buy me anything," he said.<br>"You've bought me a lot already, I owe you," I said smiling reassuringly at him.  
>He took the bag from my hand and opened it. He jumped with joy when he saw the Leona Lewis CD, "Oh my God! I've been wanting to buy this CD forever, thanks," he said kissing my cheek.<br>"You're welcome," I replied.  
>"We should be heading back home," he said. He called his mum to come and pick us up.<br>About twenty minutes later she was there and we hopped on the car.  
>She was talking on her mobile phone and she was speeding in the road all of a sudden there was a crash and everything went black…<p>

Thanks guys for reading :) I'm so happy people are liking the story :) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I started to gain the sense of hearing back, but I couldn't see, move or talk. It was frustrating not being able to do all of those things. I could feel people touching and holding my hand. Before all I used to hear was mumbling but I could never catch the words that they were saying.  
>"How long will she be in a come?" I heard a familiar voice say. I remembered that voice, now whose voice was it? Liam! Liam was here with me. I wanted to wake up, hug him tell him I was alright but I couldn't move.<br>"We don't know exactly, she hit her head really hard in the car crash," an unfamiliar voice said. I guess it was the doctors' voice.  
>I can't be in a coma! Not after my life finally got a meaning. I cannot die; not after I stopped wishing to die!<br>I heard a door open and close. I felt Liam's' hair on my hand and his hot wet tears falling one after the other on my hand.  
>"Nicole, can you hear me?" he asked. I focused all the power I had to try and say the word 'yes' but nothing came out of my mouth.<br>"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Liam said. I had to try at least. I focused again, this time on my hand and I managed to squeeze Liam's hand for a millisecond.  
>"You can hear me!" he exclaimed. New tears were falling on my hand.<br>"I'm so frustrated right now. How could this happen to you? I wish I was there instead of you. Promise me you'll stay strong," he said to me.  
>I squeezed his hand again to show him that I was listening to him. To make him know that I wasn't going to give up! Then I felt him move and felt his lips on mine. I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't.<br>At that moment another person entered in the room, "How is she?" another familiar voice said, Zayn. Zayn had come to see me!  
>"She can hear me, I told her to squeeze my hand if she was listening to me and she did!"<br>"Nicole, Nicole. You can hear us! My God I was so worried. I need you! We are best friends, you're like my sister and I can't imagine my life without you, stay strong," he said.  
>Then I heard people sobbing, "Nic," Gaby said, "we miss you a lot. We're praying like mad for you."<br>Then someone whispered in my ear, "Nic, I'm Greta. Louis and I are together," Greta said, "It was all thanks to Liam. Thank you! I'm so worried about you and Louis is too. He never knew what you were passing through. He longs for your forgiveness."  
>Then I felt another hand grab mine, "He's holding your hand right now," Greta said, "squeeze it if you forgive him."<br>I squeezed his hand and everyone in the room cheered. I needed to open my eyes and show them I was okay.  
>At that moment the doctor came in and ordered everyone to leave, "Kid, you should go home too, it's already been a week since the accident, and you haven't had any proper sleep."<br>"No," Liam said, "I can sleep here. I won't leave her until she's standing and leaving through that door with me."  
>"You really love her don't you?" the doctor asked him.<br>"Yes," he said, 'Yes I do."  
>Liam was left alone with me in the room.<br>"I'll read you a bed time story," he said, "from the book that your father used to read to you. I'll read you the title of the story and squeeze my hand if you was me to read that one."  
>He really seemed to enjoy the fact that I squeezed his hand. He was right after all, it was the only thing that signaled that I was alive.<br>"Little red riding hood…Peter Pan…Cinderella…"  
>That was it, Cinderella. I squeezed his hand, "Then Cinderella it is."<br>He fidgeted through the pages until he found the right one, "Once there was girl named Cinderella, who lived with her stepmother and her two step sisters. They were jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty and forced the poor girl to be a servant in her own home, sweeping the floor, cooking and carrying firewood…"  
>I remembered when dad used to read this story to me. I don't know how but remembering of dad made me hear his voice. It was a sif he was saying, "stay strong my child, you're going to make it soon…very…very…soon." His voice faded away and I heard Liam finish the last part of the story, "…Hurrying down the steps, Cinderella heard a crash. The slipper she left behind was broken! Pulling the other slipper out of her pocket, she called to the Grand Duke, 'May I try this one on?' The perfect fit proved that Cinderella was indeed the young woman who had won the prince's heart. Jaq and Gus cheered happily for their beautiful friend Cinderella as they watched her dreams come true…The End."<br>That was it, the end of the story. I suddenly started to get my senses back. I tried to open my eyes this time succeeding, "Nicole! You opened your eyes," Liam said excited.  
>"Yes, I opened my eyes!" I said…I could talk again, I could see!<br>"I love you!" he said as he leaned on me and started kissing my face.  
>"I love you too!" I said to him exactly before our lips met and we drifted into an intense and beautiful kiss that was breathtaking.<br>He pushed a button indicating that a nurse should come to the room and we waited eagerly for the moment to go back home.

Arriving in Liam's house was such a relief. Liam told me how he had stayed with me for a whole week, missing school and all the things he had to do.  
>"Why were you missing out on your life for me?" I asked him curiously.<br>"'Cause, you are the only thing that I got right now…One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you, Nothing will ever come between us, Cause I'll be standing right next to you…"  
>"I love it when you sing to me," I said.<br>He smiled and took both my hands in his, "I have a surprise for you, now close your eyes…no peeking."  
>"Don't worry, I won't peek," I said. I closed my eyes tightly and he guided me through the house.<br>"Now open your eyes," he said as he halted to a stop. I opened my eyes and heard everyone scream, "SURPRISE!"  
>I started crying, tears of joy when everyone came to me and hugged me.<br>Greta, Gaby, Harry, Zayn, Carly, Lore, Louis, Niall and even Christine, they were all here. They had big smiles on their faces and the girls had tears in their eyes.  
>"You did this for me?" I asked Liam.<br>"All for you," he said. I hugged him, "I'm going to change in some of those clothes you've bought me."  
>He looked at me with a painful look. I had reminded him of the day of the accident. His mother and Carly had been alright. His mother had only broken her hand and Carly hadn't suffered from any injuries.<br>When I ran up to Liams' room all the girls followed me. They all sat on his bed while I rummaged through the bags of clothes that hadn't yet been hanged. I chose a frilly pink top and some blue skinny jeans and put them on as fast as I could.  
>"So, what's happening with you and the boys?" I asked the others.<br>Greta stood up and hugged me, "I could never thank you enough," she said, "Louis took me out to watch a movie and after he took me to Nando's and after walking me home he kissed me…It felt so good, I just know we're meant to be."  
>"I'm so happy for you, and Gaby how are you doing with Zayn?"<br>"Zayn is such an amazing person…when I look at him it feels as if shocks of lightning are passing through me. He makes me feel so special. When I'm with him I feel like I'm the only girl in the world," she said.  
>Lore came over to me, "Nicole, I'm sorry that I had called you names at school I didn't mean to, and I didn't know what hard times you were passing through…"<br>Tears were streaming down her eyes, "The past is the past," I said smiling at her, "I forgive you, we could be friends right?"  
>"Yeah, I'd love that," she said. I hugged her and then I saw Christine sitting on the bed. She had been fidgeting with her fingers. She was a really shy girl, "Christine you could come in for a group hug too," I said smiling at her. She smiled and came near us we had a group hug, everyone with happy tears in their eyes.<br>We headed back downstairs and at that moment Liam was adjusting himself in front of a microphone, 'So, Nicole said that she loved it when I sing to her, so I prepared a little something with the boys as well."  
>The music started and they sang beautifully. They sand the song Chasing cars (.comwatch?v=iNqWdfGCa_A&feature=fvsr) an amazing song that left everyone listening in tears… 

**So in case you don't know who those guys in the video are, they are One Direction and this story is a fan fiction based on them :) I hope you enjoyed the story :) Feel free to review xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I noticed that I didn't put the whole link in the other chapter, sorry about that. Here's the link if you want to listen to the song :) .com/watch?v=swTNr2d5RQ8 **_

After everyone left at around nine o'clock in the evening Liam took me up and stopped in front of the door in which he plays on his X-box, "Now for another surprise," he said as he put his hand around my waist and pecked me on the lips, "close your eyes," he said, "no peeking."  
>I closed my eyes and he opened the door, "Now open your eyes."<br>I opened my eyes and I was so surprised. He had given up his games room for me. He had put a double bed in the room.  
>"You gave up your games room?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah, I could play the X-Box elsewhere and I put the table tennis and the other games in the basement I could still play them there. Besides you're way more important than stupid games," he said.  
>I hugged him tightly, "How could I ever repay you?" I asked him.<br>"Saying my three favorite words would be enough," he said.  
>"What are your three favorite words?" I asked him.<br>"I'll give you a hint, those words that every boy would like to hear from his one and only," he said.  
>I smiled, "I love you, I love you, I love you," I said to him.<br>He leaned in closer and closer till our lips met, this lead to a passionate kiss that left me breathless and with my heart beating hundred beats per second.  
>"Now you go prepare for tonight," he said.<br>"What's tonight?" I asked him confused. Nobody told me anything about tonight.  
>"Our first proper date," he said.<br>I smiled, "That's amazing. We didn't actually go to our first date yet. Let me go check my bags in your room to find something to wear."  
>"Go open the wardrobes," he said.<br>I opened the wardrobe and found a rack full of clothes, "Where do you get the money?" I asked him.  
>"Mum did this for you, she's an amazing mum," he said.<br>"Yeah, I wish I had a mum as amazing as her," I said smiling sadly.  
>I ran through the racks, "Now you've given me a lot of surprises so I have one for you too, You don't get to see the dress or whatever that I'm wearing tonight…before we go out."<br>He laughed, "Okay then, I'll get out of your way."  
>I continued running through the clothes and finally found the perfect dress (). It fitted me exactly and I loved the way it looked on me.<br>I did my hair and put on some light make-up. I put on some lipstick as Liam hated lip gloss.  
>"Are you ready?" I heard Liam asking.<br>"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied.  
>I went out of the room and found Liam waiting for me. As I exited the room Liam's eyes widened, "What?" I asked him.<br>"You look amazing," he said, "It's just…wow."  
>"So are you," I said to him. I felt my face turn red and heat went to my face. I instantly looked down to the floor. Liam was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans. He looked so hot. At that moment Liam's mum came upstairs. She looked at me and smiled, "It fits!" she said.<br>"Yeah, it does. Thanks Mrs. Payne you are such an amazing person. I'm so lucky to have found you," I said to her.  
>I went over and hugged her, "Thank you," I said again.<br>"You don't need to thank me all I did was from my heart," she said, "Now you two go have fun…not too much fun."  
>Liam and I both laughed and he took my hand guiding me to the door.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
>"I'm taking you to the movies to watch Bridesmaids," he said.<br>"Really? I've wanted to watch that movie. Last time I went to the cinema was three years ago, with my dad," I said to him smiling at the thought.  
>We arrived at the cinema after we took a taxi. Liam bought me some popcorn and a drink and he treated himself with some nachos.<br>The movie started and to be honest we didn't actually see much of the movie.  
>"This was the perfect first date," I said to Liam, "I loved every second of it."<br>"So did I," he said as he turned the key in the door. We quietly went upstairs. Liam kissed me goodnight and left me to enjoy my new bedroom while he went to sleep in his. I felt lonely and I didn't want to spend the night alone. So I went over to Liam's room and knocked. He opened the door instantly, 'Is everything okay?" he asked me.  
>"I'm feeling kind of lonely…" I looked at the floor, "and I was thinking if maybe you would like to spend the night with me?"<br>He smiled a smile that made my insides twirl, "I'd love to," he said.  
>He grabbed my hand and we ran to my room locking the door behind us. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to find me wrapped in Liam's arms. I looked at his peaceful face. He was breathing deeply his bare chest moving up and down with every breath. I traced his lips with my finger. It felt like heaven being in his arms like this but I wanted to get up and start unpacking some stuff that I had brought with me more than a week ago. I got up trying not to wake Liam up and succeeding.  
>I went to his room and took the suitcase with my old clothes and stuff I had brought with me. I lifted the suitcase and wobbled over to my room. I opened the suitcase and the first thing I found was my dad's fairytale book. I grabbed it and without knowing how it fell on the floor ripping the front cover. The book made a loud sound as it hit the floor waking Liam up, "What happened?" he asked me confused.<br>"I dropped the book," I said, "and it's ripped apart."  
>"What?" he said as he jumped off the bed and ran over to my side. He picked up the ripped book and at that moment an envelope fell from it, "What's that?" Liam asked.<br>I bent down and picked up the envelope opening the letter. I opened it and found three sheets of paper attached to each other with a paper clip, the first one was a letter…from my dad.  
>"It's a letter," I said to Liam.<br>"From whom?" he asked curiously.  
>"From my dad," I said gulping. I sat down on the bed and closed the letter.<br>"Aren't you going to read it?" Liam asked me.  
>"I can't," I replied, "Read it for me, please."<br>Liam took the letter gently from my hand and started reading. The letter said something like this, "Dear Nicole, my little angel. I hope you are living a marvelous life that you are happy. I am so glad that you found this letter and that you are reading it. I know that I'm going to die sooner or later and that's why I wanted you to have my testament. It is attached to this letter. I just want you to know how much I love you. You where always my little princess and even though I'm not with you now I'm always there with you in your heart. I just hope you'll find that one guy that understands you and loves you the way I loved your mother and you…"  
>"I found him dad," I said sobbing. Liam squeezed my hand and continued to read the letter.<br>"… I got remarried to Lola not because I loved her but because I wanted you to have someone to protect you. I hope that I was right in doing so. I was scared that Lola would get and advantage on you since you are still young and take all the money and the house to herself, but if you read the will carefully everything that belonged to me is now yours. This is all my little angel. I hope that your life would be successful and don't worry, one day we'll see each other again. I love you a lot. Never forget that. Lots of love, from Dad."  
>By the end of the letter I was crying my eyes out Liam hugged me tightly and he didn't let go of me until he was sure that I had stopped crying. Then he flipped the paper to the second page and found my father's will, "We need to call the police," he said, "Now!"<br>We went downstairs and showed the will to his mum and dad. They instantly agreed and we called the police.  
>"That bitch stole everything from you!" Liam's mum said.<br>We drove off to Lola's…I mean my house as fast as we could and there we found the police that had arrived so quickly. After showing them the will that was signed by my father they instantly arrested Lola and Solange was taken too.  
>"This house, by right belongs to you," the police officer said to me.<br>I was still in shock after the police left. I couldn't believe it. I knew that Lola was evil but I never thought that she was this much of an evil doer.  
>Liam's dad drove us back to his house and there I called all the girls, "Sleep over at my house tonight…No not Liam's, my house. I'll tell you what happened today there."<br>"So I guess I can't come tonight," Liam said sadly.  
>"No," I said to him, "I really need to spend some quality time with the girls."<br>"But I'll miss you," he said.  
>"Aaaaw, I'll miss you too," I said to him. I pit my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He put his arms around my back and pulled me forward crushing me against him.<br>"I want more," he said. I smiled and kissed him again.  
>"I want more," he said as he lifted me up and started walking towards the bed room.<br>"Liam, please no, we have all of the time in the world just give me tonight please," I said.  
>"You're right," he said.<br>"I know," I said giggling.  
>I grabbed my bag and gave Liam one last kiss before leaving his house. Greta and Gaby were picking me up.<br>At the same moment as I closed the door I saw Cory, their older brother coming round the corner driving his car. He stopped in front of me and the cars back door opened instantly, "Hop in," Gaby said.  
>I sat in the car and we drove off to the house. We didn't stop chatting all the way but we didn't talk once about the boys as we had all decided to leave all the boy talk for the sleepover.<br>Cory halted to a stop in front of the house and we literally jumped off our seats. We were all so excited that we were finally going to be all together and with a group of awesome people.  
>Lore and Christine were already there and they waved to us when we started walking up the driveway.<br>"Welcome to my house," I said. It felt weird to say that I had a house. Remembering I also had a car that was parked in the driveway. I decided that I should give to Liam's mum as her car was now crash due to the car crash. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered about the car crash.  
>"Nicole…" I heard Gaby say.<br>I snapped out of my thoughts, "Sorry, I was lost in my thought."  
>"About whom were you thinking?" Christine said winking at me.<br>"About the car crash. I remembered that I had a car in the garage that I could give to Liam's mum, at least I'll repay her she's doing so much for me."  
>I opened the front door and we all went inside.<br>"We'll do the sleepover in Solange's room since it's the biggest bedroom," I said as I went upstairs to show them the room. We settled down changing in our pajamas and e all sat in a circle on the floor.  
>We all started talking about our dates. I told them what had happened at the cinema and they all took turns to talk about their boy.<br>"Harry is so sweet," Lore said, "For our first date, after the dance, he took me to the park at night. We managed to sneak in from a hole in the wall, since the gates were already closed. We lay on the grass looking at the stars above us then he turned my face facing him and told me that my eyes were even more beautiful than the stars. Then he kissed me and kissed me in a way that made my heart melt. I couldn't move away, I didn't want to move away," she said smiling as her face turned red.  
>"Zayn is just the most amazing boy I have ever met," Gaby said, "He's kind, smart and knows how to love and treat a girl like no other boy. He took me out to dinner last week and he gave me this necklace," she said as she pointed at a heart shaped necklace that was hanging around her neck, "then he kissed me. Man he knows how to kiss."<br>We all laughed at the way she said that, "You're right. Zayn is such a great person there are no ways to describe him," I said.  
>"Niall's accent makes me melt," Christine said. I was so happy that she was here.<br>"When he looks at me with his blue eyes I feel as if my heart is going to melt. And his lips feel just like the inside of a rose…yes I'm quoting Rihanna," she said as we all smiled.  
>"I'm desperately in love with Louis," Greta said, "he's just the best thing I have right now. He completes me. What about you Nicole…you haven't said anything about you and Liam."<br>They all looked at me curiously, "Well we're literally inseparable. He didn't want me to come tonight…in fact he tried to drag me into the bed room just before I was leaving."  
>They all started giggling. Then we heard people shouting from outside and loud knock on the door. We were scared and we decided to grab anything heavy and go downstairs to see who it was. I opened to door and as I was going to hit the person in front of the door I noticed that it was Zayn, "Are you going to kill me?" he said looking at me flabbergasted.<br>"Oh, it's you!" I said. The others were there too, Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis.  
>"So I guess this isn't a girls sleep over anymore," I said letting all the boys in.<p>

**Apparently links don't appear when you publish a chapter :/ so if you want to see the vid just write One Direction Chasing Cars on youtube :)**

**Please I'd love it if you leave reviews :D Thanks to those who did :) and most of all thanks for reading it gives me a really great satisfaction to know that others like what I write :) Thank you xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now the boys go in my room, and the girls, we'll stay where we were before," I said.  
>"Aw, can't we all stay together, pleeeeeeeaaassseeee?" Liam asked me with a pleading look in his eyes.<br>The others seemed to like the idea and so I decided that there was nothing wrong if we all stay in the same room. We all cuddled to our boy and talked for a while.  
>"Let's go for a walk," Harry told Lore.<br>"But I'm in my PJ," she said.  
>"So go change," he said to her.<br>She jumped of the floor with a huge grin on her face. She went to the bathroom and changed into a really pretty dress black and white chequered dress. When she came out of the bathroom Harry gasped.  
>"What?" she asked him, "Is something wrong?"<br>"No," he said, "It's just that you look so beautiful."  
>She blushed and turned her gaze to the floor. We couldn't help but smile. Harry and Lore were so cute together. Harry grabbed Lore's hand and they left.<br>Zayn and Gaby had already drifted to sleep.  
>Niall and Christine decided to go for a walk to and Greta and Louis went out onto the balcony.<br>"Well that was a long sleep over," I said disappointed.  
>"Aaaw," Liam said as he came over to me, he hugged me and kissed my forehead.<br>"It was my first ever sleep over, this one," I said smiling at the fact that I had for once in my life organised a sleepover.  
>"Really?" he asked me.<br>"Yes," I said.  
>"Now what do you think about doing what we were going to do at my house?" Liam asked me winking.<br>I giggled. He grabbed my hand and we ran to my bedroom were we could be left alone. We locked the door and at that moment Liam grabbed me from behind. He turned my to face him and then he started kissing my neck every time moving up wards until our lips touched. My heart beat rose as the kisses grew more and more intense.  
>He started to take of my shirt and I took off his.<br>He lifted me and took me on the bed. He lay me down and then he lay on top of me. He pinned my hands beside my head as kissed me even more passionately.  
>"I love you," he said, "and I want you to know that the next girl I'll ever love would be our daughter."<br>I smiled as put my hand behind his head and I tightened my fingers in his hair.  
>We both undid our pants and continued to kiss.<br>"Liam, it's not that I'm not having fun, I don't want you to think that I'm a spoil sport but I don't want to end up pregnant. Let's take it slow," I said to him.  
>He looked at me, "You're right," he said. He stood up and started to dress himself. I grabbed his hand, "I didn't mean that we should stop," I said.<br>A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he jumped on the bed again and continued to kiss me passionately.

I woke up the next morning to find me sleeping next to Liam in only my underwear. I was so happy that we showed our love in this way and that I didn't end up in a risk of being pregnant from such a young age.  
>I heard a knock on the door, "May I come in?" I heard Christine's voice coming from the other side of the door.<br>"Give me a minute," I said. I covered Liam with the bed sheets and quickly put on my Pyjama. I unlocked the door and Christine came in. She had red eyes welled up with tears.  
>"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.<br>"Niall broke up with me," she said in between sobs.  
>"Oh my God," I said. I hugged her and she continued sobbing on my shoulder.<br>"Why? You were so good together?" I asked her.  
>"He said that he couldn't forget about his ex-girlfriend. He said that he didn't feel the same way about me because he still loves her," she said.<br>"What's going on?" Liam asked sleepily.  
>"Could you ask Liam if he could talk to Niall and see what I could do to get back with him? I love him so much," she whispered.<br>"Yeah sure," I said to her. I smiled reassuringly.  
>"I'm going home," she said, "I'll try to talk to my mum too maybe she'd tell me what I could do."<br>"Okay, stay safe," I said to her.  
>I turned to Liam and told him what Christine had just told me.<br>"I'll talk to him, but you come with me," he said, "you could be of some help to both me and him."  
>"Ok, hon," I said, "anything to get them back together."<p>

Liam called Niall to see where he was but he got no response, "I'm worried," Liam said.  
>"Yeah, me too," I said, "we should go look for him. Is there anywhere that he might go to think or when he's sad?"<br>"I don't know," he said, "we could go to his house, see if he's there."  
>"Yeah, let's go," I said.<br>We looked around the house to see if the others were there. Zayn and Gaby had left leaving behind a not saying thanks and that they had fun. Greta and Louis had left too and I think that Lore had slept over at Harry's house as they hadn't returned from their walk yet.  
>We left and started walking down the road. We didn't talk much. We were both really worried about Niall and Christine. I thought that Niall and Christine were perfect for each other.<br>While we were walking we saw someone on a bench with his his face buried in his hands. He had blonde hair.  
>"Isn't that him?" I asked Liam.<br>"Yeah, there he is," he said eagerly.  
>We hurried to his side and he looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him.<br>He had swollen red eyes, with all the tears and his face was red too with all the crying.  
>He looked at Liam and he stood up and moved over at him. Liam hugged Niall and Niall continued sobbing on Liam's shoulders.<br>I started to cry too as I saw Niall cry. When Niall saw that I was crying too he came over, "please, don 't cry because of me," he said. I hugged him.  
>"I'm sorry, I 'm really sensitive and you got me worried. Please let's sit down and tell us what happened."<br>We all sat down on the bench with Niall in the middle. He started talking to us.  
>"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I love Christine, but I feel as if I'm using her to try and forget about my ex-girlfriend, Steph, but I can't. Knowing that she has found another guy, who she seems to love breaks my heart. Every time I see her I fall even more in love with her. I don't know how, I don't know why. When she sees me she starts kissing her new boyfriend to make me feel even worse," New tears where falling down from his eyes.<br>"Why did you two break up?" Liam asked him. He already knew the answer, everybody knew the answer, but Liam wanted to hear it again from Niall, even though it brought him more painful memories.  
>"She cheated on me. She had sex with her current boyfriend. While she never wanted to do anything more than just a quick kiss with me. She used me," he said, "I know she did wrong but I truly loved her. I notice the way you look at Nicole, you're literately inseparable. You made us go to the sleepover because you couldn't stay without her. That's how I feel."<br>I blushed at Niall's words, knowing that they were the truth, admitting that I couldn't stay without Liam as much as he couldn't stay without me.  
>"Do you love Christine?" I asked Niall.<br>"Yes, I do," he siad.  
>"Well you said that it hurts you that your ex-girlfriend betrayed you and that she is still torturing you right now. But Christine has been crying all morning. She loves you, she really does love you. And your kind of doing the same thing to her. I don't mean to force you to go back with her or anything but she is way better than that bitch."<br>I noticed that I might have offended him by my words so I excused myself.  
>"You're right," Niall said, "I feel ashamed of myself. I know that I won't get another chance with Steph..."<br>Liam cut him through, "No," he said firmly, "she won't get another chance with you. Christine is more worth it. Go to her, fix it. She's waiting for you, because she loves you."  
>Niall stood up and started running down the street as he shouted, "Thanks guys, you're the best."<p>

**Hey guys Thanks for reading :) The story is soon coming to an end 1 or 2 more chapters and it's finished so I hope you are liking the way it's turning out :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"Niall," I said smiling at myself. I looked at Liam, "We did it," I said.  
>"Yeah, we did it," Liam said smiling his half smile. I loved it when he smiled like this he always makes me melt with it.<br>We both stood up and started walking back to my house. We held hands all the way back.  
>"Do you want to go out tonight?" Liam asked me.<br>"Yeah sure," I said, "we could double date with Zayn and Gaby."  
>"You miss Zayn don't you," Liam said.<br>"Yeah I do, I've seen him and talked to him only last night on these two weeks. I miss him so much," I said.  
>"Come on, we'll call them and see whether they want to come or not," he said.<br>I unlocked the door and let Liam in. I called Zayn and he answered instantly, "Hey Nic, sorry we left this morning but your be…"  
>"Don't worry about that. I called to see if you and Gaby have planned anything for tonight," I said.<br>"No, not really, why?" he asked.  
>"I just thought we could double date, you and Gaby and me and Liam. It would be fun," I said hoping that he'd say yes.<br>"Yeah," he said.  
>"Where are we going?" he asked.<br>"It doesn't matter as long as we go out," I said.  
>" Can we go to Nando's? It's been a long time since I went there," he said.<br>"It's ok by me, let me see if Liam likes the idea," I looked over at Liam, "Zayn suggested that we could go to Nandos. Is it okay if we go there?"  
>"Yeah sure," Liam said , "I love Nando's."<br>"We'll go to Nando's then," I told Zayn.  
>"Right then I'll go and tell Gaby," He said.<br>"Meet you there at around seven o'clock," I said.  
>"See you," he said.<br>Then the line went dead.

Niall's POV

I arrived under Christine's Balcony and saw that her bedroom lights where switched on. I had to do something fast before she starts to hate me. I remembered the lyrics of a song that I really love, The Reason, I threw a pebble at her balcony and shouted her name. I saw her peeking from the balcony door, "Please come out, listen to me, I need to talk to you," I said.  
>"Haven't you hurt me enough?" she asked me. Her voice was different than usual more deep maybe because of all the crying. I had to start singing fast, "I'm not a perfect person; There's many things I wish I didn't do; But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you; And so I have to say before I go; That I just want you to know; I've found a reason for me; To change who I used to be; A reason to start over new; and the reason is you;<br>I'm sorry that I hurt you; It's something I must live with everyday; And all the pain I put you through; I wish that I could take it all away; And be the one who catches all your tears; Thats why i need you to hear; I've found a reason for me; To change who I used to be; A reason to start over new; and the reason is You; and the reason is You [x3];  
>I'm not a perfect person; I never meant to do those things to you; And so I have to say before I go; That I just want you to know; I've found a reason for me; To change who I used to be; A reason to start over new; and the reason is you; I've found a reason to show; A side of me you didn't know; A reason for all that I do; And the reason is you."<br>I had gotten down on my knees and by the end of the song tears where falling down from my eyes.  
>Christine had come down and when I finished singing she ran to me and started kissing me. I forgot I even existed at that moment the only thing important to me was her. She was the one I was destined to be with, because she truly loved me. I forgot about Steph at that moment, and I knew that I could get over her because I had everything I wanted right here, I had Christine, beautiful Christine, with those big hazel eyes that made me melt and that smile that made my heart skip a beat.<br>"I love you, and only you," I managed to say to her, "I'm sorry that I doubted that fact before, I really am."  
>"I love you too," she said, "more than you could ever imagine."<p>

Nicole's POV

As I was taking a bath I received at text, "Christine texted," Liam shouted from outside.  
>"What did she say?" I asked.<br>"Niall went to her house and apologised, they are back together an d she thanked us," he said.  
>I smiled, "All's well that ends well." I said happy that I managed to bring happiness again in my friends lives.<p>

**I don't usually change the POV but a friend of mine gave me this idea to clear Niall's and Christine's story. Thanks Gab for that :) Hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading :) Next chapter would be the last one :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey guys," Gaby said as she found me and Liam sitting at a table at Nando's.  
>"Hey," Liam and I said together. As I saw Zayn I jumped off the chair I was sitting on and gave him a hug, "I missed you," I said to him.<br>"Nic…I…can't…breath," he said.  
>I let go of him and we all started laughing.<br>"I missed you too," he said.  
>We all sat at the table and we spent around two hours talking, eating, laughing and just having fun. We all went for a small walk afterwards and then we all went back home after saying our goodbye's.<br>"What time is it?" I asked Liam as we went inside his house.  
>"Nearly midnight," he said looking at his watch.<br>"Oh my God, and tomorrow we have school," I said shocked.  
>"We could always miss school," he said.<br>"Haven't we already missed enough school," I said to him.  
>"Yeah, you're right," he said, "come on lets go up to bed."<br>I changed into my Pj. Liam came to kiss me goodnight before he went to his room.  
>"Stay with me," I said to him.<br>"My bed is going to miss me," he said laughing, "but your bed is more comfortable than mine."  
>We jumped on the bed and lay there holding each other until we both drifted asleep.<p>

*Beep, beep, beep*  
>"Switch it off," Liam said sleepily.<br>"Come on wake up, we have to go to school," I said pulling Liam from his hands.  
>"Go away," he said, "I'm tired."<br>"Hurtful," I said.  
>"Aw, I didn't mean it," he said as he jumped off the bed and hugged me.<br>"I know you didn't," I said smiling at him.  
>We both got ready for school and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Liam's mum had prepared us some pancakes and hot chocolate.<br>"Good morning Mrs. Payne," I said to her.  
>"Good morning Nicole," she said, "did you have fun last night?"<br>"Yeah, it was great," I said, "By the way, I have something for you."  
>I went back up stairs and took out the car keys from the clutch I had taken with me the day before.<br>"Here, these are for you, the keys to Lola's car, it's a Mini CooperS, I hope you like it," I said to her.  
>"I can't take that," she said.<br>"Of course you can," I said, "Besides it's the least I can do after you welcomed me in your home."  
>Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged me, "I want you to know that you're like a daughter to me. I will be waiting eagerly for the day you become my son's wife."<br>I smiled and looked at Liam, "Thank you," he mouthed to me.  
>Then we heard a car horn indicating that the school bus had arrived.<p>

We headed to school and started our usual routine of homework studies and preparation for our final exams. At the end of our senior year we applied for college and Liam and I had been both accepted by the same school. 

*5 years later*

Well you all would be asking what happened to everyone after finishing school.  
>Well, Zayn and Gaby got married a year ago and they are living in their fabulous two storey house with their son Aiden who's nine months old and has his father's good looks and Gaby's green eyes.<p>

Greta and Louis are now engaged and getting married in December. A request from Louis so that they could get married on the same month he was born in. Greta was so happy that he had proposed to her by singing Marry you, in a pub that had a karaoke night. We were all present that night and we could all see how surprised Greta was because she cried tears of joy throughout all the song and she still can't believe how lucky she is to have found Louis.

Lore and Harry are currently on their honey moon. Harry had surprised Lore by taking her to the Caribbean islands for their honeymoon. She's really happy with Harry, they're like a match made in heaven.

Christine and Niall, don't have plans for marriage yet as they are both really focused on their work. Niall got a job as Nando's manager. That has been his all-time dream as Nando's was his favourite place. Christine had become a fashion designer and she has been travelling abroad quite frequently to meet other designer and sell her clothes outside the country.

Lola ended up in prison as she had broken the law by prohibiting me from getting what was rightfully mine. Solange had gone to live with her grandmother until Lola got out of prison.

Well, as for me and Liam we have been married for two years. We are still living in my house. We renovated the house and we are happily living there with our one and a half year old son, Clive and I've been pregnant for six months now. Three months more I will have my baby girl too, still haven't decided what to call her though.  
>"What are you doing sweety?" Liam asks me from behind.<br>"Nothing," I reply.  
>I have to go, I hope you liked my story, or as Liam likes to call it, the Cinderella story.<p>

**So guys this is the end of this fanfic I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it :) Thanks for the great feedback I got I hope that I made you smile through this story and maybe cry a little bit too, why not ;). I have started writing a new story which I'll be posting soon. Maybe today :) I hope that I'd get such amazing response like this one. Thanks again xxx**


End file.
